Changing
by BeltinBlonde
Summary: What if Cato and Clove weren't like everyone always thinks. What if they didn't want to kill. Summary sucks. Story is better. I don't own THG.
1. Chapter 1

Chp. 1 Different.

Cato POV.

I hate school. (u aint the only one bro) There's no point I'm volunteering this year anyway.

I walk into the library because I have makeup work to do. I had training yesterday so I wasn't here. I look around and see 2 people. One guy, Nate who hurt his hand at training falling, sitting at a computer. I look to the back left and see a girl.

She has very long brown hair falling around her shoulders as she is scribbling in a note book with a red pen. Looks promising. I've seen her before at the centre, she is amazing with knives. My cocky turns on. I walk over to her.

"Hello." I say as I put my books on the table and pull out the chair next to her.

"Hi." she says simply.

"I'm Cato."

"I'm aware."

OK.

"So why are you here?" I ask.

"Same as you. Makeup work. I missed yesterday." she says finally looking up at me her amazing hazel eyes looking in my light blue ones. She goes back to her note book.

She is beautiful. Curly long brown hair. Hazel eyes with an orange tint. I can't help but hair is so gorgeous. Reaching to her elbows. A gentle messy curl. Her bangs are pinned back in a poof. She has her finger tips resting on her notebook while her wrist is in the air. She is resting her chin on her wrist. She is wearing a blue t-shirt with a red bird on it with it tucked into her red shorts that reach her mid thigh.

"Can I help you?" she asks without looking up.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Why do you care?" she says sitting up.

I look down at her paper.  
_Clove Maverix _is written at the top.

"Clove I see."

"Yep. Now if you don't mind I have work to do."

I try to work on my math, but I don't get it. I just sit there staring at the numbers with my eye brows knit. Clove looks up.

"Need help?" she asks.

"Actually yeah. Do you get this?"

She puts down her pen and scoots over closer to me, her hair almost touching my shoulder. I like it. She explains it.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Sure."

"Why did you stop the fight earlier before school? No one ever does that. They encourage it."

"I don't like fighting and that stupid kid wasn't worth getting in trouble. I'm not like most people from around here. I don't want to kill like you and everyone else. My brothers and I were raised different. I only throw knives because when I was 12 I would throw rocks with my brothers in our yard with targets we made on the trees. One day Zeno was walking by and saw and made me train with him. I just do it. Not because I want to hurt people." she tells me.

I've never heard someone from District 2 being like that. A good person. I like it. It gets me thinking. Why is it all about killing? We are made into killing machines, but why? Why can't we just live? This girl is so different. I want to know more about her. About this happy go lucky life. I honestly kind of envy her. Why am I like this?

"Would you like to I don't know hang out or something?" I ask.

She moves back over.

"No. we are way too different. You are going to volunteer this year. I heard you bragging. You are a killing machine, I don't work like that. I was made to love and respect." she says stacking her books and standing.

"So I'm sorry but no." she says walking away.

I really like this girl. Maybe I could change.

Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Changing.

Changing.  
Chapter 2.  
Cato POV.  
"Wait. Clove. Please." I say getting up and following her out. I follow her into an empty hallway. Dayum. This girl is fast.  
I catch up to her and grab her forearm.  
"Please hear me out. " I say.  
"No. We don't mix well. End. Of. Story. Now let go!" She says trying to squirm away. My grip slightly tightens.  
"No. We could work. Just please."  
"Please let go. You're hurting me." She says. She looks so innocent. Pure. I let go.  
"I'm really sorry Clove. " I say rubbing her arm.  
"That's why. You have a temper. " she says walking away.  
That's when I make the decision. I am going to change.  
My dad was always hard. A killing machine as Clove would call it. He was upset he was never reaped for the games. So he was and is living his dreams threw me. My mom on the other hand is more like Clove. My mom, Charity, believes in love and respect too. She tried to teach that to me and my sisters, Carlie, Camber, and my brother Cartlyn, but my dad would always tell her to shut up so I never even thought about it till now.  
My family had always been afraid my dad Calmbert. He was always mean and strict. I always just listened. Being the oldest boy, after Carlie who is 18, my dad lived his dreams threw me. I never gave it a second thought,but now it's like I'm looking with new eyes. Maybe, my mom is right, and she shouldn't shut up. If I'm going to change, I have to stop listening to my dad. I walk home.

When I get home I walk in and go talk to my dad in his study.  
"Hey dad, I need to tell you something, you aren't gonna like it." I say coming in and sitting down.  
"What is it my boy?"  
I take a deep breath. "I don't want to train anymore, and I don't want to volunteer." I say.  
"What?! Cato you have worked so hard. You are in such good shape! You can't give it up now. It's your dream!" He yells.  
"Calmbert. Slow down. " my mom says coming in.  
"Shut up Charity!" My dad yells.  
I stand up. "No! She shouldn't she should talk for once! Just once!" I say. My mom walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder.  
"No! She only talks about crap and how we should respect. It's crap. "  
"No it isn't!" I say.  
My dad and mom look shocked.  
My mom straightens her floral pink dress.  
"Leave. " she says looking at my father.  
"What?!"  
"Leave. " she says again with her head held high.  
"Fine! But when you all are a bunch of pansyasses don't come crying to me!" He says.  
"I'll have people come by to get my stuff later. " he says storming out the front door.  
"Mom!? What's going on?!" 12 year old Camber asks.  
"I kicked your father out. I will raise you better than him. " she says. Close to tears. Carlie comes and puts a hand on her back.  
"It's ok mom. It's over. " she says. My mom walks off to her room.  
"Hey Cam are you ok with The Boy if I go somewhere?" I ask.  
"Sure." She says.  
"Ok. Bye see you later. I have my phone if you need me. " I say. I kiss her head and leave.

I start walking. I want to see Clove. Tell her what happened. But there's one problem. I don't know where she lives. I decide to walk to the Centre. I'm walking when I see her brother Rell  
"Hey Rell! Wait up!" I say as I jog over to him.  
"Hey. Cato is it?" He asks.  
"Yeah. Listen, I was wondering where I could find your sister at?"  
"Um. Well we usually have band practice after school. The family band. So she goes back to the house. Also she has to babysit our baby brother Trecker. So the house." He says.  
"Do you think I could tag along with you so I could see her? I'm having trouble with math. " I say.  
"Oh if you need help then yeah. She's great at math." He says.  
Sweet.  
Once we turn down his street we just walk a little further till we get to their home. It's a nice house. Pretty normal. We walk in.  
"Hey Clove! I'm home! And your friend came with me!" She says. We walk in and go up about 7 steps. Then we walk in to a very small red and beige kitchen.  
I see Clove at the sink. She changed her clothes. She is now wearing plain denim shorts and a t-shirt that says  
The Band Maverix  
On it. Her hair still has the poof from earlier and the rest is down and curly.  
"What are you doing here?" She says bluntly while glaring at me.  
"I wanted to tell you something. " I say. Thinking honesty is the best way to get threw it.  
"Rell, can you keep an eye on Trecker while I talk to my friends here?"  
"Sure thing sista. " he says.  
She kisses the blonde baby's head and leads me down a hallway. We walk into the room at the end. I walk in and see pink walls, a white dresser,white book shelf, a nice tv, a large bed, a white tall desk, 2 windows,and best of all a whole wall covered in pictures.  
"Nice room." I say.  
She pulls herself up and sits on her dresser.  
"What did you want?" She asks. I pull out her black desk chair and sit down.  
"I wanted to talk to you. My mom just kicked my dad out. "  
"I'm sorry. I've never had my dad in my life. He's a dick. He moved to District 9 when I was 7." She says.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Also I'm quitting my training. I'm not volunteering. " I say.  
Her mouth drops.  
"But you can't. Wait can you do that?" She asks.  
"Yes. " I say. I get up and slowly walk over to her.  
"I did it because I decided I didn't like what I was thought of. A killing machine. I want to be like you. And how my mother wanted to raise my family." I'm now right in front of her. Her knees touching my upper thighs. I grab  
her hands in mine.  
"I really like you Clove. A lot. I'm willing to change my whole life for you. Please say you believe me."  
She looks at the floor for a minute. I don't let go of her hands. "Ok." She says very faintly.  
"Ok?!" I ask excitedly.  
"Yes ok!" She says looking at me and smiling. I can't help it. I pick her up and spin her around. I set her on the ground and she is in my arms. Her hands on my chest. I'm about 7 inches taller than her so she is looking up at me. I move my hand up to her cheek and stoke her cheek with my thumb.  
"You are so beautiful." I say. I can't keep my self any more. I move my hands to each side of her waist and lift her up. Then, I kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

Changing. Chapter 3.

The next day at school I'm a lot happier. Clove has that affect on me I guess. I only have a few classes with her. She is in advanced classes so even though she is younger than me, we still see each other.

I still have some makeup work from yesterday so back to the library for me! I walk in and see Nate again. I go sit at the same table Clove and i sat at yesterday.I know she finished all her work yesterday, so I'm sad I won't see her today. I go ahead and start my work but then a minute later in she walks. Holding 2 textbooks, her blue binder, and flowered pencil case. She walks over to the secretary.

"We are watching the movie again, so can I just go back to my corner?"she asks.

"Oh yeah, thats fine."

She starts walking back and smiles at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask as she puts her books down on the table and pulls out the chair.

"Well we are watching a fantasy movie in Com. Arts and I'm scared of everything so since I would like to sleep tonight, I had my mom write me a note saying she wont let me."

"How do you watch The Games every year?" I ask.

"I don't. No one in my family does. We just get threw the Reaping and then we go home and hope for the best for the tributes." she responds.

This girl really is different.

"Don't worry, that fantasy movie stuff isn't real, and I would protect you so you're ok." I tell her putting my hand on her shoulder.

She smiles at me, the dimples on her cheeks showing. She pulls out her history book and gets to work doing tonights homework.

She looks nice today. Her hair still long and curly with her bangs pulled back in to the accustomed side poof. Today the front side are pulled back. She is wearing a pink shirt, long denim shorts and black leather sandals with slight heel and a leather flower. I just wore a light blue t-shirt, long denim shorts and white shoes. Its early April and just started getting warm in District 2.

She finishes all her work in less than 30 minutes. I smile at her as she assumes the same position as yesterday with her hand on her wrist and starts scribbling in her notebook.

"What?" she asks looking at me with those hazel orange eyes.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" I ask.

"I don't know Cato," she says sitting up.

"I still think we are way too different."

"But I told you I could change. I really like you Clove." I say taking her small hand in mine.

"OK. I really like you too." she says.

She looks over at the clock.

"Its 11:58. I better go lunch is at 12:01." she says stacking her stuff.

"OK, well how about tonight?" I ask.

"Well I have band practice tonight, but you can come if you like." she says.

"OK!" I say.

"Great so my house, 3:45. I really have to go!" she says she kisses my cheek and skits out of the library.

This should be good.


End file.
